The Sprirt That Lives Within
by VarianFAWKES
Summary: A Strange Creature starts living in Kagome's soul? Has Inuyasha finally snapped from all those sits or do trees really keep talking to him?
1. Troubled times

The Spirit That Lives Inside

Varian:Okay hello everybody im Varian and im kinda new at this so if I suck please tell me ok pretty much I started to say this to introduce me into my story im a Kaliminari it's a weird name I know but they are as strong as demons but they have super condensed skin so it stops almost anything from getting to actually hurting him I'll explain more in the story because im dragging on so on to chapter 1 yay.

Disclaimer idont own Inuyasha or any of its charectures.

Chapter 1 In Troubled Times

The battle raged as Inuyasha kept sweeping the tetsaiga across the field causing the wind scar to almost come out in stream kagome shooting arrows as fast as she can and the Hirioukotsu flying everywhere the rhino demons in the plains were causing much more of a problem then everyone thought they would . When all at once three of them came running at kagome when they caught her off guard and hit her and sent her into a tree at this Inuyasha went into a rage none of them had ever seen but they were also in a great rage when all went silent.

"Nobody hurts kagome" at this he raised the tetsaiga and collided with the head of one of the demons and then spun around killing 5 of the others "Now die", then Inuyasha raised the tetsaiga and brought it down to the earth meaning to bring out the wind scar but instead something else happed a wave instead of streaks came out from the attack and crashed into every thing and demolished every demon and even though it right into Sango and Miroku they were completely unfazed by the attack without even waiting Inuyasha started sprinting towards kagome when he gets there she finds her completely unharmed.

"Inuyasha what happened" kagome asked and she looked confused "I thought I got hit by those demons?" you did then they noticed something Kagome was glowing blue.

"What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha said it like she was long dead and he sounded almost yelling "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Yes kagome what happened how come your glowing?" Songo asked Kagome almost in awe.

"Huh" Kagome looked down again and then she noticed "Ahhhh im blue!"

AHHAHAHAHA I thought that was pretty good sorry for it being so short but I need to get into it and if you have any suggestions im all ears just let me know.


	2. Varian Bar

The Spirit That Lives Inside

Varian sorry for the last one being so short this one is ganna be at least 500 words so ok oh and I had to change these im sorry

Disclaimer idont own inuyasha or any of it charectures

Chapter 2 Varian's bar

Varian P.O.V.

Varian was stumbling swearing to himself he'd never gotten hit that hard before he definitely wasn't expecting a girl to come crashing through the forest to hit him and almost knock him out he was surprised she was still alive but since he couldn't stop looking at her for some reason so he decided he'd heal her witch he quickly did then cast a spell on her to try to keep her safe he quickly called out to himself "gross-gaurdanias" and she started to glow blue meaning the spell worked so he got up and started walking away when he finally reached the cottage he was looking for he pulled out one of his swords and held it up so it reflected the sun into the sundial on the door and the house flashed and then he walked in and was no longer in a cottage but a modern age bar and dance club he went to the counter and asked for Luna the bartender disappeared and when she came back a beautiful young women with Pure white hair almost as tall as him but she was far more slender then him considering his shoulders were about 6 feet wide so he didn't really notice.

"What is it now Varian?" she practiacally wined at him he Varian was 14'5 with pure white hair who carried 2 great swords and several other knives daggers axes arrows and a bow he couldn't even remember how many weapon he had anymore "Please don't say your just here for a drink, because if you are then your in so much trouble tomorrow when we go to kalinthist."

"So now I need a reason to see you Luna, I thought seeing you beautiful face would help get my mind off of the monster of a headache I have right now which happily it has." he said it jokingly but also serious at the same time.(is that even possible?)

"How did you get a headache?" Luna asked sounding like she was almost ridiculing him.

"A girl came crashing through the forest and hit me right in the head with her back she would have died if I didn't heal her." Varian explained boasting in a way.

"Oh has my big strong man actually learned some compassion or is he still the insensitive jerk that doesn't know the difference between ridiculing and confidence shattering." Luna said harshly.

"Ow right in the feel bads." He said in a slightly pained voice "and I think I made it completely clear that I was mad Because I that dazeez the one called testof-nesomnia it was really annoying my testosterone was pumping like crazy"

Well it still doesn't excuse you " she said

"well actually I did come for a reason I came to ask something" he said slightly hesitating.

"What else do you want that I haven't already given you!" she practically yelled at him

"I never said anything about asking for something" he said in a sneaky voice.

"Oh?" she asked questioningly

"I came to tell you my true name." he said it blankly waiting for a response she sat there staring at him she literally felt like she was trying to swallow a watermelon, she knew as well as him that the true name of a kaliminari gives the women who knows the name complete control over the male it doesn't even work if another male knows it.

"Varian…" it was all she could say

"My true name is di…." A huge crash was heard and the whole bar was leveled but were they sat at the counter was completely untouched because a powerful barrier was protecting them. And in in one word Varian was pissed when he saw a half demon with a great katana he said something but Varian couldn't here it 'this half breed is going down' is all he thought before drawing his two great swords.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

He had just used the wind scar on the building and shouted "there's two jewel shards in here and I intend to get them." The only thing he saw after the smoke cleared was a huge guy drawing duel great swords and he didn't look happy."

That one was pretty good I thought I haven't really explained what they did about Kagome's glowing yet but ill get to it next chapter

Well seeya.


	3. The battle with Varian

The Spirit That Lives Inside

Varian: Woot!! Thank you Sweetinulover for your review since its my first review of all time I'm going to dedicate this next chapter to you ok so on to the fic!!

Disclaimer idont own inuyasha or any of its people(I cant spell charecture)

Chapter 3 the battle with Varian

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Do you have the jewel shards?, because if you don't then I don't want to deal with you!" Inuyasha spat.

"Ya I have the jewel shards but I'm not going to hand them over to some demon! , and I'm busy so I'm going to take you out fast!" Varian yelled at him charging with each of his 12 foot long great swords in each hand the jewel shards in each swords pommel.

"Whoa!" said inuyasha as Varian came running at him at full speed which was at least twice as fast as Kouga and cut, hitting Inuyasha in the arm.

"Your lucky I was so far away dog boy or I would have sliced you in two!" as inuyasha ran back for some backup Kagome ran up to him behind Inuyasha and as Varian came over to finish it Kagome was in the way and the sword came down fast.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as the sword bounced off Kagome's left shoulder and sent Varian back five feet because he had put his whole body into that attack

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed unnecessarily as the sword did no damage everyone looked at her with a shocked look. Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her as were she was hit was now glowing blue more then ever. Then Varian realized why she was unharmed it was the girl he had put the protection spell on.

"You owe me your life call of the demon boy and well call it even tell him if he wants the jewel shards ill trade then for a Stone of Eons ok." he said flatly not wanting to waste anymore time and just tell his name to Luna.

"What do you mean she owes you her life you never have done anything for her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes I have she was almost dead in the forest I healed her and cast that protection spell on her!" he said it dryly and couldn't care less what he thought of him.

"He's right Inuyasha I remember being the size of a child compared to him stop fighting." she said it in a very orderly way that made him think if I don't ill get sitted. "So were can we find a Stone of Eon?" she said questioningly.

"You can find one in the bone eaters well some were deeply buried, besides that I don't know." He said this blankly too.

"The way you talk reminds me of my brother Sesshomaru and it's kind of annoying." He said agitated.

"Farewell return here on the night of the new moon half demon to trade for the jewel shards that is the only night I will come and only you may come not any of you friends besides what appears to be your mate." He said gesturing to Kagome. At this Kagome and Inuyasha both turned a shade of red only out dine by the color of inuyasha's heori.

"Fine well be back" Kagome said it quickly and tried to drag Inuyasha away.

"Varian can we go I'm bored" she said in a bored way.(imagine that)

"Yes Luna we can leave" he said walking towards her.

"Wait!" Kagome quickly shouted as they both turned around. " Did you say Varian as in Varian Fawkes and the Kalims?" she asked.

"I don't know about the Kalims but I am Varian Fawkes." he

Said this in a wondering way.

"Do you think you can write me a note saying that you'll let me and all my friends into one of your shows with backstage passes" she asked with pure begging ness in her eyes.

"Fine." He said as a piece of paper appeared in his hand and he handed it to Kagome.

"Yay!" Kagome shouted as she told the others what it meant on the piece of paper "Oh before you leave could you take off this spell?" she asked.

"Fine, Test." when he said the command test the spell disappeared and the girl Luna disappeared into thin air. And Varian quickly followed suite and was gone.

Hope that one was a bit longer so hope you liked it sweetinulover more reviews please and i'm open for a an enemy name besides Naraku

And remember "the person who doesn't know his destination reaches his first."-Varian Fawkes

Seeya everyone


	4. the big concert and 2 notes

The Spirit That Lives Inside

Varain:Ok every one this chappy is the last one before the spirit part then well get to the trees like I said in the summary sorry for not getting to it sooner. On with the fic.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters or any of the songs I use in this chapter.

Chapter 4 the big concert and 2 notes

Kagome's P.O.V.

Kagomes friends screamed when she told them that she had a note that was going to get them backstage passes to one of the most famous bands in the world they wanted to see the note she told them to come to her house she would show it to them.

When they got to Kagome's house her friends felt like they were ganna die at least that's what they said "Oh my god Kagome! I can't believe you actually got a note from _the_ Varian Fawkes he is so cool!" "I know but i'm surprised on what it's written on though, its like old fashioned paper, and why is the edges are glowing?" two of her friends ganging up on her.

"Why does it matter, I have the note so who cares what its written on?" she said quickly trying to cover her tracks when she heard a knock at the door it was her mother asking her to come down stairs for a minute she went down quickly to see what was up when there stood Inuyasha in full moderns clothes that looked like he was ready to go to a concert.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Man he stood there for what must have been five minutes when he saw Kagome walk down the stairs he starred blankly at her waiting for a response not wanting to be the first to talk considering what he was wearing when he heard Kagome's friends coming down he quickly lowered his ears so they were behind his bandanna he cursed him self quickly for agreeing to this.

Flash back

As Inuyasha was walking around wondering about what to do since Kagome had left when he ran into the Giant Figure that he had met the day before "Varian." He looked up slowly from the finely crafted piece of jewelry he was currently trying to clean when he started to speak.

"Greetings Inuyasha what brings you to these fine woods when your mate wait for you in the future Inuyasha stared at him a moment wondering how in the hell he had known about the well as if reading his mind he spoke "the reason I know about the well is because I know all thing in the past present and future so all in all I tend to get thing mixed up so tell me if I every miss say something. At this Inuyasha yelled out.

"Well you got one thing wrong me and Kagome aren't mated ok so stop saying that!" at this the huge creature merely shrugged his shoulders as he thought to himself 'what he said is what has yet to be' and inuaysha looked at him expecting an answer and then remembered what he said "And what do you mean she is waiting for me?" at this the Kaliminari smiled.

"Well I meant nothing of it because apparently you have no mate so I said nothing waits for you" when he said this every one in earshot knew that he was pulling the demon along when Inuyasha's heard it he knew too he let out a low growl and was about to try to rip off the quick tongued creature.

"Ya but when you said that you meant Kagome."

"Well yes but I referred to her as your mate which she clearly isn't so it shouldn't matter" the way Varian was talking was pissing the demon off to an extent of new strength but he needed to know what the creature meant.

"I don't care what you meant!, tell me why Kagome is waiting for me!" he yelled at the immensely huge creature.

"tsk tsk tsk Inu I would learn to ask nicer for things that you want." He said it in a playful way wanting the demon to snap at him he was in the mood for some fun.

"Fine, please tell me why kagome is waiting for me." At this the creatures smile quickly flattened into a strait line.

"very well I have set it up so that you must accompany here to the concert or she will be increasingly angry and she will need this" he held up a piece of paper with a crisscross type symbol on it "after all I never did sign that note with my seal as I always do she not be allowed to enter the concert without this but I want you not to just give it to her so if it leaves your hand it will disintegrate so you must go to and here take this" he handed him a small cracker "eat this if you wish to apologize at the concert if you were to do something foolish that would embarrass her." When he said it Inuyasha had a feeling he knew what he was ganna do but just talking to the creature for this pat amount of time he knew that he wouldn't tell him.

"So how am I going to blend in?" at those words he lifted a hand and then smiled.

"How could you not wearing that?" he asked only half questioningly. as Inuyasha looked down seeing he was wearing a full red out fit of slightly baggy pants a loose fitting shirt and a red bandanna and were the tetsaige was a black design that faintly looked like a sword was there and Inuyasha looked surprised he hadn't noticed.

"Cool so what do I do that ill need this cracker to apologize in front of hundreds so go and talk to her and ask if you can come you should like the dancing and the outfits.

End flash back

And here he was "do you mind if I come Kagome?" he asked half expecting to be turned down when Kagome ran up to him to inspect his clothes they were incredible in her eyes and she agreed as she told him they would be down in a minute because that had to get ready and with that her and her friends went upstairs her friends with shocked looks on there faces at the gorgeous guy that had just been in her living room 'this is going to be a long day'

What did you guys think it my longest chappy yet tell me if you like it seeya


	5. big concert and her friends intuition pt...

The Spirit That Lives Inside

Varian:You know how I said that last chapter would be the one before the spirit and stuff well ive kindad started slipping from the story but we'll get to the actual story when I find a spot to put it back down but till then.

Disclaimer:I Don't own inuyasha or any charectures or any of these awesome songs so don't yell at me please unless you really liked my chappy then feel free to yell that out as long as you want.

Chappy 5 The big concert and her friends intuition pt.1

Varian's P.O.V.

"Hehehe." Varian laughed to himself while thinking of what he had just gotten the half demon into he was proud of himself he never thought he could be so mean. "Ah he'll be fine I gave him every thing he needs." Then he remembered Inuyasha dosent know how to dance! "Ah crap!" he has to remember to give him the madalleon to him in the future and then he wrote this down in a note and then stick it in his pocket then he thought 'all is well'

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

As they walked to the back part of the concert hall Inuyasha cept getting more and more nervous Kagome's friends kept eyeballing him like he was some fresh meat and he was a small bit scared eve though he would never admit it he kept thinking about the cracker he had gotten thinking of what he would do to screw up bad enough to actually apologize with the aid of magic. As the y walked to the back Kagome handed the note to the bouncer who looked at it then handed it back to her. "this isn't a valid pass." He said.

Kagome looked like she was about to rip the guy apart when she started yelling "What do you mean its not valid!"

"This note is missing Varian signature he only gives out notes that have his signature. Kagome looked like she was ganna explode when Inuyasha remembered he had another note.

"Is this his signature" he asked handed the note he had gotten from Varian and looked hopefully that Varian hadn't just screwed them over when the bouncer spoke.

"Ya this will do, here" he handed each of them a necklace which had a backstage pass on it they all took them and went inside. When they got inside Kagome turned and grabbed inuyasha by the coller of his shirt and told her friends shed be right back.

"What was that about!"she was yelling at him like he had purposefully told that guy not to let them in without him there "I thought you didn't like spending time with me." When she said this Inuyasha felt a little hurt.

"I thought by know you would know I love spending time with you" when he said it kagome's heart skipped a beat and she was completely lost in thought till she remembered the note's

"Why did you have another note though?" she asked he noticed she didn't seem angry with him anymore.

"Varian told me he set this whole thing up and I don't know what he meant but he said I had to come or you wouldn't have been able to go." he said answering her question "plus he I wanted to spend time with you in your time. "besides I really don't like that Hojo guy and he might be here." When he said that kagome she felt like he was back with her normal Inuyasha then Kagomes frieds called her.

When they were wondering around they ran into Varian himself and Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked to see he wasn't the huge guy he was before but a normal looking human they hadn't of course recognized him right away but Kagome's friends did and then Inuyasha ended up having a weird necklace around his neck but trusted Varian with that magic considering he knew everything before it happened apparently so he just wore it around his neck and went with Kagome to there seats.

(Later)

Everybody in the world seemed like they were screemionhg all of a sudden when Inuyasha caught site of Varian and his band coming out on to the stage Inuyasha just stood there with everybody else screeming and shouting that they were gods and that they wanted to bear them children all the while thinking 'theese people are crazy' and then varian went up to the mike and started Talking.

"Hello Tokyo!" at this every one screemed and Inuyasha felt like his ears where going to explode when all of a sudden they stopped screaming and varian continued "I would like to do dedicate this song to my good friend Inuyasha and his buetiful girlfriend Kagome then they started playing.

(I don't own This song its just a pretty good song for using on them)

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

"I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

"Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But im just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry cmon lets try"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

"Am I crazy for wanting you

Baby do you think you could want me too

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do

I just wanna know if you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide"

"I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul"

"You beautiful soul, yeah"

When he finished singing Kagome and Inuaysha looked at each other like they were going to faint at any moment, Varian looked down at them and smiled and grabbed there arm and lifted them onto the stage and then stated to every one in the audience "happy 496'th anniversary!"

Oh I thought that was pretty good but thisd not the end of this chappy no no no this is part one but the new inuyasah is aboutto come on so Im ganna stop writing.

Seeya.


End file.
